


Itchy Itchy

by Evie_12



Series: Kingsman's double trouble [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hand Jobs, Hartwin, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Itchy nipples, LMAO, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy Unwin, in le bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: Eggsy has some new side effects of pregnancy that he doesn't particularly like.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman's double trouble [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Itchy Itchy

“My nipples are so itchy it’s unbelievable”

Harry looked up from where he was contemplating how bad it would be if he put more of the budget towards improving the kitchen’s menu instead of into Merlin’s tech department.

“Excuse me?” He asked his mate with a puzzled look on his face.

“My nipples, they’re insanely itchy. I came close to scratchin’ one of em clean off this morning it’s that bad” Eggsy glared at him then pointed the spoon he was using to shovel mash potatoes with copious amounts of gravy on into mouth in his direction, “it’s all your fault”

Harry raises an eyebrow and puts the lid on his pen before setting it down on the desk, “what is my fault exactly?”

Eggsy waves his hand that isn’t holding the spoon, now back in his potatoes, up and down his body, “you and your stupid cock”

“If you are referring to your pregnancy then I’m afraid it takes two to tango my dear” The amusement in Harry’s voice and scent didn’t go unnoticed by his very grumpy, very cute and very pregnant omega. He was in his 7th month of the triplet’s pregnancy and Harry had never loved the sight of him more.

“Piss off Hart” The omega in question grumbled into his food and continued to angrily eat his lunch. “Hart-Unwin, actually” Harry said back to him, his amusement still lingering in the air. Eggsy rolled his eyes and sent him the finger making Harry laugh soundly, “is there a cream of some sort we can get for your...chest?”

Eggsy shrugged and still refused to look up at the alpha, “dunno”

Harry sighed and picked up his tablet, “I’ll send a message to medical, see if they have anything that may help”

Nothing more was said until Eggsy finally looked back up at him a few minutes later. “Your cock’s not stupid. S’quite nice”

“Much obliged, Eggsy”

\-------

To say Eggsy was feeling a bit miserable would be putting it lightly. The doctor had outright lied when he’d said that the pregnancy with the triplets wouldn’t be all that different to the twins. He felt sick most days still, he craved every food known to man combined with the odd craving of sponges which he didn’t understand, they just looked so chewy, his mood was constantly shifting but at the end of the day he’d do it all over again if it meant he and Harry got to have their babies safe and sound. He knew he was lucky to get pregnant at all with the amount of time he spent swallowing suppressants before he came to Kingsman. Being the size of a small house was a price he was willing to pay for such an amazing gift to be given to him.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to whinge about it when he was having an especially tough day. Being 7 months pregnant was hard enough with one baby, as his mum had told him when she was pregnant with Daisy, so he felt he had the right to be a bit grumpy when he was carrying three babies.

“Daddy?” A little voice broke him out of his dozing on the sofa and he opened his eyes to see Skye staring at him. Her cast had come off a week ago and she was fully back to her usual cheeky self.

“What’s up baby girl?” He asked as he struggled to sit up, feeling a bit short of breath once he’d managed it. He definitely lost his breath quicker with the triplets than he did with the twins. Skye wrinkled her little nose and crossed her arms over her chest, “I’m not a baby daddy! Don’t be silly”. Eggsy chuckled and patted the space on the sofa next to him, “you’ll always be my baby girl, even when you’re thirty” he said and pulled her into as much of a hug as he could manage in his current state. His belly didn’t allow him to do much of anything anymore really.

Skye giggled and put a little hand on his stomach to pat at it, something she had been doing since his bump had started to show more obviously in his third month, “when are the babies comin’?” She asked and looked up at him with big round eyes.

“Not long now little miss. Are you excited?” He ran his fingers through her silky curls and breathed out a happy sigh.

“Uh huh, but...what if they dun like me?”

Eggsy frowned and cupped her cheek in his palm, “course they’ll like you. They’ll love you lots and lots when they’re old enough to understand, just like how papa, Seb and I love you”. Skye nodded and patted his belly again, “I love them too daddy”.

Eggsy smiled and fought back the tears wanting to build up in his eyes, “you have no idea how happy that makes me Skye” he sniffed and kissed the top of her head.

\-------

Later that night when the twins were bathed and put to bed after a story from their papa, Harry and Eggsy were sat in the bath together with Eggsy trying not to fall asleep in Harry’s arms. He couldn’t have baths like he usually had them due to the pups, the baths he had that were so hot his mum had nicknamed them his ‘pass out baths’ where he had the water so hot that when he gets out he has to lie down on the floor and wait for his heart rate to come down before he moves so he doesn’t faint. Dean had walked in on him once when he was lying on the floor, red as a lobster and shaking from the heat, he must have looked a sight since the man simply turned back around and closed the door without a word. He limits his baths when he’s going through a pregnancy, they’re difficult to get in and out of the bigger he gets so he usually just sticks with the shower but tonight he wanted to have a long soak with Harry.

He felt his alphas hands glide over his belly at a constant soothing pace and lent back further into the solid chest at his back.

“Y’know something Haz?” he mumbled sleepily and turned his face to sigh into the warm space of Harry’s neck. “What my dear?”

“I still can’t fucking believe Merlin’s dating me mum. Merlin once said the agents were like his kids but now he’s gonna be my actual step-dad if they bond”. He still hadn’t fully wrapped his head around that yet, even Daisy had kept the secret relationship from him. Daisy.

Harry huffed a laugh into his damp hair and sighed sufferingly, “technically he’ll be the children’s grandfather if you think about it, my father-in-law as well”. Eggsy snorted and giggled at the thought, “he ain’t gonna like that, being your father-in-law. You are older than him after all”

Harry pinched the side of his thigh for that, “only by a year and 6 months you cheeky thing” he said whilst soothing the barely felt pinch with a few rubs of his palm before settling that hand on the inside of his thigh. “Merlin mentioned they don’t plan to bond until the triplets are here and you’re feeling better anyway, they want you to be comfortable at the ceremony and not ready to pop at any moment”. Harry gave his stomach a little pat and got a foot, probably, pressing back at his hand for his troubles. Harry let out a happy little hum as he pressed back at the movement inside Eggsy’s tummy. The twins were nowhere near as active as the triplets and Harry was loving every moment of seeing them respond to his voice and touch. He got kicked in the head most nights when he would use the bump as a pillow to talk to the pups, Eggsy loved the sight but he could only put up with being used a human punch bag for so long before it started hurting more than he appreciated. It freaked Roxy out enough that she refused to look at him when they were together and the movement was visible to the naked eye. Apparently it looked like they were trying to push right through and the thought didn’t sit well with her.

“Ow okay let them settle now babe it’s hurtin’ a bit”. They’d been very active all day nearly, his organs felt bruised from all the kicking and flipping around.

“Sorry” Harry didn’t sound sorry at all and kept his thumb stroking gently over the place his palm was settled, “perhaps I could help you relax?”

“Oh yeah? How?” With the bath water starting to cool and his fingers getting pruney, Eggsy contemplated just asking Harry to help heft him out of the tub and into bed but then felt the alpha’s hand slide down and grip his semi hard on. The increased hormones were enough to keep him wanting his mate a great deal of the time, but feeling his slippery naked body pressed against his own always made him feel aroused no matter how sleepy he was. 

“I have a few suggestions really, but how do you feel about this?” His hand started a leisurely pace on his cock, keeping a loose grip but squeezing at the base and teasing his thumb over the head on every other stroke.

“Ahh!” Eggsy gasped out on a particularly harsh swirl of his thumb over the slit. Hard as he might try he couldn’t stop squirming at the pleasure-pain from the constant stimulation to such a sensitive spot, one of his hands coming up to grip Harry’s hair and the other holding on to the side of the tub for dear life. “Harry, oh bloody fuck, what are you doing to me” he panted into the man’s neck and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he felt himself nearing the edge already.

“Not enough if you can still talk like that” Harry grumbled and started stroking him properly again, Eggsy opened his eyes and whined high in his throat at the sudden change in pace.

He batted Harry’s other hand away from where it was inching towards his nipples, they were still a bit on the sore side from the vigorous scratching he was doing earlier to relieve the irritating itchiness, that was another side effect of pregnancy that he wasn’t so pleased about. He laced their fingers together instead and pulled their linked hands towards his mouth to bite down on Harry’s knuckles to stifle his moans as he felt the heat build in his hips.

“That’s it my beautiful Eggsy, come for me now my sweet omega, good boy”. Eggsy had no choice but to do as Harry said as he kept whispering praises into his ear and rubbing the underneath of his cockhead with his thumb to near enough force the orgasm out of him, his hips jerking and teeth biting down on Harry’s hand that didn’t do a lot in muffling the chocked off sounds of pleasure coming out of him as he came over Harry’s fist and into the water.

\-----

10 minutes later, with both of them thoroughly washed again and Harry feeling pleasantly buzzed from a rather fantastic blowjob, they snuggled up together in bed with Harry spooning Eggsy from behind and resting his one hand over his bump and the other under the omegas head. 

“Love you Harry” Eggsy mumbled as he drifted between sleep and consciousness

“I love you too, Eggsy” Harry said back and kissed the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if itchy nipples are a thing during pregnancy to be honest. I didn't really want to google it either.


End file.
